Family comes first
by jalpari
Summary: 100 AG - The Gaang takes a few days to relax and celebrate the end of the war at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se, before they return to their homes and begin the next chapter to fulfill their duties to the world. Canon compliant Zutara one shot.


Family comes first

by jalpari

* * *

A/N: {This is part three in my series of Zutara through the years}

My Zutara one shots are canon compliant and will lead to all the implied history and emotions in my first two Zutara one shots - Until we meet again and Long after you're gone - where I give them the happy ending I think they deserve.

For anyone who needs a break from the angst, I recommend reading 'Autumn magic'. It's canon compliant Zutara fluff!

* * *

It had only been a few days since the coronation but to Zuko, it felt like a decade had passed. Even though his Uncle and Toph had been by his side through the process of 'becoming' the Firelord, he had been overwhelmed like never before. He found himself wishing many times for Katara's presence.

But it was finally his chance to take a break. The road ahead would be long and difficult but he had promised the gaang he would make it a point to stay in touch, to take care of himself, and find a balance. And this was the first time, they would all meet since the war. Time together that wouldn't involve recovering and mourning. As he made his way to Ba Sing Se with Iroh, Mai and Toph by his side, he could feel the anticipation building. He wrote it off as excitement for seeing all of his friends again.

But at the first sight of Katara, his heart fluttered. She wore flowy green robes and her hair was cascading down her shoulders with dainty beads holding up a few strands; she was a sight for sore eyes. Aang and Sokka waved ecstatically and he saw Suki walk over to Katara and whisper something in her ear. Katara leaned against her shoulder in response and clung to her arms. Zuko wanted to know what had transpired between them.

* * *

It felt good to be back at the tea shop. Never in a million years would he have thought that serving tea would make him so happy. The evening was perfect. Everyone sat around the shop, talking, laughing, playing Pai Sho, relaxing as Iroh played the tsungi horn and Sokka attempted to paint the group.

"Need some help?" Zuko turned to see Katara walk over and gesture towards the kettle.

"Sure. Can you pass me some more Jasmine leaves." Zuko grinned.

Katara tried to reach the shelf but it was just out of her reach. She tried jumping, prompting Zuko to chuckle.

"Here, let me." He reached out and picked up the jar.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you? You knew I wouldn't be able to reach it."

"I will neither accept nor deny that allegation." Zuko stated solemnly.

Katara scowled and punched his arm.

"So how was the first few days of being Firelord?"

"Tiring."

"...and?"

"Overwhelming."

"Okay, I'm gonna need more details, Zuko!" Katara crossed her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the counter.

"I guess, it's more paperwork and less...action than I thought." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's weird not being able to travel any more", she sighed.

"I thought you would be relieved. I thought you _wanted_ to go back home?"

"Yeah, I did...I do. But...it's like...until now, I had a purpose...defeating Ozai and ending the war. And now there's no clear specific goal. There's a lot to do but it's not clear where exactly we need to begin, you know?"

"Tell me about it."

"It's nice to say this outloud."

"What about Aang? I'm sure he would understand this."

"Yeah, probably more so than any of us. But that's exactly why I don't want to burden him."

"Well, feel free to burden me."

"We need to actually meet for that", Katara grumbled, turning away from Zuko.

"How about this...", Zuko turned her around by her arm, "we can write letters?"

Katara snorted. "I'll bet anything that you'll write one letter and then forget all about it."

"Anything?" Zuko grinned.

"Pfft...of course!" Katara replied smugly before her cocking her head as his words sank in.

"Shut up!"

"Are you commanding the Firelord to shut up, _peasant_?" Zuko grinned wider.

"I guess I am, _Sparky_." Katara shot him a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it look.

"I can have you imprisoned you know", he inched closer.

"You'll have to catch me first", Katara didn't flinch or back down.

"How about a sparring match?" Zuko was now right in front of her face.

"Deal." Katara turned her nose up in defiance.

Being so close to her, sent a shiver down Zuko's spine. It would be so easy to just lean in and seal his lips on hers. He pushed the temptation aside. Katara could see it in his eyes. She gulped silently.

"Alright, next time we meet", Zuko extended his hand.

"Next time we meet." Katara shook his hand, stepping back and shaking her head.

They held hands for a second before their cocky expressions were replaced by friendly smiles. Much to her surprise, Zuko pulled her closer and whispered.

"I promise I'll write."

"You better."

* * *

Katara returned to the group but noticed Aang had left. She saw him standing on the balcony and went to join him. She paused at the doorway and took a deep breath. She felt the inevitable had caught up with her. Her fingers touched her necklace and for a few seconds, her mind and heart were at odds.

Zuko saw Katara walk towards Aang and a small part of his heart grew heavy. Despite all the reconciliations and understanding, a small part of him wanted her to turn around and walk back to him. But she didn't. She paused. And then kept walking. Zuko turned his attention to the steaming cup of tea in his hand and the Pai Sho game between Suki and Mai. He felt his Uncle's eyes on him but he never met his gaze.

Katara approached Aang slowly, willing her mind and heart to come to terms. She leaned against the railing and gazed at the sunset. Aang seemed to be lost in thought and it took him a few seconds to notice her presence. He turned to look at her and as she did so too, she saw a peaceful smile spread across his face. As she looked into his eyes, everything became clear.

They had been through so much together. She knew Aang loved her. She loved him too. Her heart was full of affection, care, concern, and respect for the Avatar this goofy boy had become. She had been by his side every step of the way and she would continue to do so. She would be his home. She would be his family. She would help fulfill his unsaid dream, and keep the air nation alive.

Zuko tried not to give in to his urge, he tried to keep his attention on the game and sip his tea, he tried not to let his eye wander into their direction...but he failed. He looked up and immediately regretted his lack of self control. He saw Katara and Aang hugging each other and then, they leaned in and their lips sealed over each others. Something deep inside Zuko's chest was struck by lightning. And it hurt more than the new scar his body bore. At least he had that. The mark where he had cradled his love for her.

He willed his heart to follow his mind. This had been inevitable. This was exactly what was meant to happen. This had been what her words had told him gently. This was the right thing. And yet, it felt wrong. The reality sank in slowly. As he watched the woman he loved kissing the man that would be her husband. He stood up and retreated to the kitchen, putting as much distance between him and the balcony.

"Everything alright, nephew?"

Zuko exhaled deeply before turning to face his Uncle. He had a sympathetic almost knowing look on his face.

"Yes, Uncle. Just wanted more tea."

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

Zuko froze at the old man's tone. Iroh shook his head and stepped closer. He placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"Tell me, Zuko. What do you want?"

"Uncle…", Zuko whispered almost inaudibly, "I want..."

He looked over his uncle's shoulder at the group lounging in the shop and Katara and Aang stepping inside once more. Katara glanced in his direction and gave him a smile filled with pain, relief...and maybe even love.

"I want my family to be happy. For my nation to find balance once more. And for us to fulfill our duties...together."

Iroh smiled and sighed. He embraced his nephew and whispered in his ears.

"I'm so proud of you, my son."


End file.
